Garlean campaign
In the last days of the Sixth Astral Era, war broke out between the Garlean Empire and the city-states of Eorzea, the only continent in the known world that had not fallen under their rule. The conflict saw the end of the Sixth Astral Era and Seventh Umbral Era, the fall of the false moon of Dalamud, the unleashing of Bahamut and the destruction of large tracts of land, including the sack of the imperial territory of Doma and the coming of an eternal winter in Coerthas. Further complicating matters, the war evolved into a proxy conflict between the wielders of the Echo known as the Archons, Scions of the Seventh Dawn, or Warriors of Light, and the Ascians and their pawns, including the beast tribes, who seek to defend themselves from all other factions by summoning primals, an offense punishable by death by both imperial law and the decrees of the Eorzean Alliance. Later, the war spilled over into Yanxia as the Scions began sending aid to the Doman Liberation Front. The invasion of Eorzea is a major plot point in Final Fantasy XIV, with the exception of the earlier patches of Heavensward, which focus on the Dragonsong War, an interrelated conflict between Ishgard and Dravania. Prelude In the year 1521 of the Sixth Astral Era, Solus zos Galvus was proclaimed Emperor of Garlemald. Using advanced magitek, the once city-state swept across the continents of Ilsabard and Othard, conquering the former without much of a hitch. The armies of Othard summoned primals to fend off the Garlean assault, though Othard eventually fell anyway. It was decided that those who summon primals are enemies of the Empire who should be put to death. Fall of Ala Mhigo In 1552, Sixth Astral Era, Theodoric, the King of Ala Mhigo, sought to wipe out the Fist of Rhalgr, a militant and religious order of monks. Nearly all monks were killed, but the purge was deeply unpopular, and led to a civil war incited by the XIVth Legatus, Gaius van Baelsar, five years later. Because Ala Mhigo was politically isolated from the rest of Eorzea due to the Autumn War, the other city-states did nothing about the invasion, and Ala Mhigo fell to the Empire tough Garlemald was slowed by a primal summoning. Countless Hyur fled to the inner cities of Eorzea, an event known as the Third Hyruan Migration. After the fall of Ala Mhigo, the XIVth Imperial Legion built the Baelsar's Wall along the mountainside of Gyr Abania to isolate Ala Mhigo from the nearby Gridania. Mor Dhonan campaign Aside from being the geographical center of Eorzea, the no-man's-land of Mor Dhona was believed to be the center of aetheric energy in the continent, and thus a prime target for the XIVth Legion. Battle of Silvertear Skies The Imperial air force, including their flagship Agrius, were met over Lake Silvertear in southeastern Mor Dhona by the Dravanian Horde, summoned by the Father of Dragons, Midgardsormr. The Dravanians proved no match for Garlean magitek, and were on the verge of defeat when Midgardsormr coiled himself around the Agrius, causing it to crash-land in Lake Silvertear, destroying the fleet and ending the Empire's hope of an easy invasion of Eorzea. The ruins of the Agrius, entwined with Midgardsormr's dormant body, became known as the Keeper of the Lake. The remnants of the Horde retreated and regrouped, resuming the Dragonsong War shortly after the catastrophe at Silvertear. Primal awakenings Though the XIVth Legion was forced to retreat to Ala Mhigo, the victory at Silvertear was by no means a happy occasion. A Mor Dhonan village known as Revenant's Toll was destroyed in the fighting (and later a second village, the modern Revenant's Toll, is founded in memory of the civilians lost that day). The aetheric energy released by the Keeper of the Lake had catastrophic consequences: environmental damage around Mor Dhona turned the skies purple and the flora to crystal, and the beast tribes gained the ability to summon primals. The Echo awakened in certain individuals, suggesting a lead-up to the Seventh Umbral Era. Certain individuals with the Echo began organizing, forming the Circle of Knowing, to fend off the primals. The Amalj'aa primal, Ifrit, was summoned and slain around this time. The news of primal summonings set the Empire on edge, leading the Emperor to approve VIIth Legatus Nael van Darnus's plan, known as Project Meteor, to put down Eorzea's beast tribes once and for all. Darnus's plan entailed bringing down the false moon of Dalamud, a relic of the fallen Allagan Empire, upon Eorzea, causing a calamity that would annihilate the beast tribes, thus protecting Garlemald from the primal threat. This apocalyptic scheme was undermined by elements in both the XIVth Legion and the Emperor's own family, who sought to defeat and conquer the Eorzeans, rather than simply massacre them. The Eorzean Alliance In response to the threats of the VIIth Legion and the primals, the states of Limsa Lominsa, Ul'dah, and Gridania agreed to reform the Eorzean Alliance, a faction that had been founded to defend Gridania and Ishgard against the Ala Mhigans in the Autumn War, but was since long forgotten. The Alliance featured the three Grand Companies of the Maelstrom, the Immortal Flames, and the Order of the Twin Adder, combined into a single military force with Louisoix Leveilleur, a member of the Circle of Knowing and the leader of the Sharlayan faction known as the Archons, as their strategist. Under Louisoix, the Alliance switched tactics from a defensive to an offensive plan, seeking to destroy the VIIth Legion before it destroyed them. The Empire began launching seemingly random attacks on various sites in Alliance-held territory using Magitek Vanguards. The purpose of these attacks was to hold down Alliance troops while the VIIth Legion gathered in Mor Dhona for the final battle. Castrum Novum While the Eorzeans organized, the XIVth and VIIth Legions finally took Mor Dhona, building a fortress known as Castrum Novum at its nexus. Castrum Novum's purpose was to serve as a "Lunar Transmitter" to bring down Dalamud via the Rivenroad. Baelsar, still seeking to avoid the destruction of Eorzea, leaked the details of Novum's true purpose to the Alliance. A squadron of adventurers later known as the Warriors of Light was sent by the Alliance to prevent the fall of Dalamud. Though the lunar energies of Dalamud (actually the primal Bahamut imprisoned inside it since the days of the Allagan Empire) transformed Darnus into the monstrous Nael Deus Darnus who was slain and the Lunar Transmitter destroyed; before his death, Darnus cast Meteor, ensuring Dalamud's fall. In the weeks after the battle of Castrum Novum, Dalamud grew larger and larger in the skies above Eorzea. The Twelve, the gods of Eorzea, began intervening in minor conflicts, including those between adventurers and monsters, and a deluge of rain, lasting for days or weeks on end, began. Atomos and other powerful monsters began launching attacks, and it seemed that Eorzea was entering its end times. Battle of Carteneau As a last-ditch attempt to avert the Calamity, Louisoix sent the Warriors of Light on a pilgrimage to the Twelve, planning to summon the deities to defeat Dalamud. The entire army of the Eorzean Alliance marched on the Carteneau Flats in Mor Dhona, preparing to drive out the VIIth Legion once and for all. The battle of Carteneau proved even more cataclysmic than that of the Silvertear Skies, as during the battle, Dalamud shattered, unleashing Bahamut, a monstrosity that not even the VIIth Legion expected. As both armies were engulfed in Bahamut's Gigaflare, Louisoix dueled the Dreadwyrm over the skies of Eorzea, nearly imprisoning him by invoking the Twelve, only for Bahamut to break through the chains and cast Teraflare. Louisoix sent the survivors of the battle ahead in time to continue the fight when Bahamut would be contained, only for the aether unleashed by the summoning of the Twelve to transform Louisoix into the primal Phoenix. Bahamut and Phoenix were imprisoned within the Binding Coil of Bahamut, where they remained for five years. Seventh Umbral Era The Calamity at Carteneau, which ushered in the Seventh Umbral Era, was likely orchestrated by the Ascians, who seek to bring the "Ardor" or "Rejoining" to bring about the rise of their own god, Zodiark. Much of Eorzea is left in ruins by Bahamut's rampage, but despite the losses and preternatural intervention at Carteneau, the Alliance begins rebuilding, and within five years life has mostly stabilized for the Eorzeans. Rebuilding efforts The once-great pirate vessels of Limsa Lominsa were destroyed by Bahamut, and the reavers of the sea are forced to become farmers, sponsored by Admiral Merlwyb Bloefhiswyn. This brings Limsa Lominsa into conflict with the Kobolds they share Vylbrand with and needed to seize land from to support their new agricultural economy. In Coerthas, an eternal winter has set in, causing conditions to worsen for the men on the front lines of the Dragonsong War. As a result, Ishgard was defeated by the Dravanian Horde at the Stone Vigil and Steel Vigil. The Dusk Vigil apparently fell to wights or the undead soon after. Meanwhile, in the Black Shroud, infighting in the Sylph tribe led to members opposed to the summoning of Ramuh to flee to the village of Little Solace, on the border of Gridania's territory, causing tension between the two nations. The XIVth Legion was abandoned by the Emperor, who by now had given up hope on his conquest of Eorzea. Van Baelsar set to rebuilding Castrum Novum into a new fortress, Castrum Centri, and another, Castrum Meridianum, a few leagues to its south. Meanwhile, members of the XIVth Legion constructed Castrum Marinum, Castrum Occidens, and Castrum Oriens in strategic locations across Eorzea. In particular, Centri was built over the site of the ruins of the Ultima Weapon, a vastly powerful primal-slaying bioweapon, while Castrum Occidens was built over the entrance to the Binding Coil, from which the Legion hopes to extract the ancient Allagan starship known as the Ragnarok. The Circle of Knowing, shattered by the scattering of the Warriors of Light and death of Louisoix, began rebuilding as the Scions of the Seventh Dawn, with Minfilia Warde, a wielder of the Echo, as its new leader. The Scions plan to defeat the primals and bring about the Seventh Astral Era, delivering Eorzea from its time of darkness. With every faction fending for itself and facing infighting for control of the ruins at Carteneau, the Eorzean Alliance weakens, enabling the XIVth Legion's next move. Return of the primals The Ascians secretly use the uncertainty (and possibly loose aether) of the Seventh Umbral Era to further their goals of bringing about another Rejoining. To this end, they need to bring about more conflict between the Warriors of Light and the primals, and do so by manipulating the Amal'jaa into summoning Ifrit again. Though Ifrit is slain by the Warriors, the Ascians attempt (and fail) to bring about the summoning of Rhalgr in Little Ala Mhigo, as well as enabling the Kobolds and the Ixal to summon Titan and Garuda, respectively. Titan is defeated by the Warriors in his abode, the Navel. As a result of the primal summonings, the XIVth Legion decides that the time is right to unleash the Ultima Weapon, which slays Garuda at the height of her power in the Howling Eye, and demand the surrender of the Alliance. The Legion attacks the Scions' base at the Waking Sands in Western Thanalan, killing most of the order, capturing Minfilia, and leaving the Warriors and Alphinaud Leveilleur to attempt to regroup. The remnants attack Castrum Centri, rescuing their allies—it is too late, for the Scion Thancred Waters has become possessed by Lahabrea, a rogue Ascian who is using the XIVth Legion as a puppet to accelerate the Rejoining. The war between the Alliance and the Empire has become a proxy for the battle between Light (represented by the Scions) and Darkness (represented by the Ascians). Operation Archon Spurred on by the Scions, the Alliance votes to once again go to war against the Empire, and begins preparing for a large-scale campaign to destroy the Ultima Weapon. The operation, known as Archon in honor of Louisoix, requires the Order of the Twin Adder and the Maelstrom to cripple the imperial hosts outside Castrum Meridianum, while the Immortal Flames launch a frontal assault on the castrum to draw out the XIVth Legion's defenses. After assassinating Rhitatyn sas Arvina and Livia sas Junius, the Warriors board the airship Enterprise to break into the Praetorium, an imperial laboratory at Meridianum where the Ultima Weapon is stored. Van Baelsar and Lahabrea are defeated due to the intervention of the Mothercrystal, and the Alliance declares the defeat of the XIVth Legion and the beginning of the Seventh Astral Era. The war winds down Just moments after Kan-E-Senna and Merlwyb declare peace in Eorzea, the roar of a primal is heard from across the horizon, a chilling reminder of the wars to come. The Empire regroups and continues its plot to exterminate the primals, the Ascians are able to further their own goals, and various subjugated territories rise up in rebellion against Garlemald. Imperial civil war During the XIVth Legion's attempted conquest of Eorzea, Emperor Solus's health weakens, and the deaths of Solus and van Baelsar lead to a breakdown of the Garlean civil order early in the Seventh Astral Era. Garlemald is torn apart by a civil war between Varis yae Galvus, Solus's grandson, and Varis's uncle (Solus's son). Varis emerges victorious, taking the name Emperor Varis zos Galvus, but Garlemald is unable to further their foreign conquests, and so Eorzea is temporarily safe from the threat of invasion. Doman Revolt The territory of Doma, under the young Lord Hien, revolts against Garlemald during the succession crisis, but is promptly burned to the ground. Hien goes into hiding with the Mol tribe. Refugees from the Doman revolt, led by Yugiri Mistwalker, arrive at Vesper Bay in Thanalan, some of whom join the Scions of the Seventh Dawn. Most of them take sanctum in Mor Dhona; disputes over how to deal with the influx of refugees contributes to the destabilization of Ul'dah. Continued primal summonings In response to the death of the Ultima Weapon, many beast tribes summon their primals. Along with Ifrit, Titan, and Garuda, Good King Moggle Mog XII is summoned, and then Leviathan and Ramuh. Though these deities are slain by the Warriors of Light, every summoning consumes aether and furthers the cause of the Ascians and ruins the relations between the Alliance and the beast tribes. In particular, the Sahagin summon Leviathan to reclaim territory lost to Limsa Lominsa, and bring about a tsunami that nearly annihilates the city-state. A Sharlayan Scion, Moenbryda Wilfsunnwyn, hypothesizes that a "blade of light" can destroy an Ascian's soul, which will otherwise resurrect indefinitely. Sure enough, the Warrior of Light uses a blade forged of aether taken from Moenbryda's soul to kill the Ascian Nabriales, though this also kills Moenbryda; the fall of Nabriales marks the beginning of the overtaking of Light over Darkness. Death of Bahamut While investigating the Binding Coil of Bahamut, the Warrior of Light and Alisaie Leveilleur discover that Bahamut is reawakening, and a host of Meracydian dragons, along with Phoenix and the resurrected Nael deus Darnus, serve as his puppets. After traveling thousands of yalms into the earth, Alisaie's party defeats Phoenix and learns the truth of the Battle of Carteneau. They are warped into the Burning Heart of Bahamut, where they defeat the Dreadwyrm. According to the description of The Final Coil of Bahamut - Turn 4, Bahamut's death is the true end of the Seventh Umbral Era; it is also the end of the last relic of the VIIth Legion's attempted destruction of Eorzea. The Ul'dahn Revolution In the early days of the Alliance, a Garlean spy, Eline Roaille, infiltrated the Immortal Flames, where she served as one of the most trusted advisors of Flame General Raubahn Aldynn and Sultana Nanamo Ul Namo. Since then, Roaille has lived a double life as the Grand Flame Marshal and as the Ivy until she is arrested and imprisoned by the Immortal Flames and the Scions. The damage has been done: the Immortal Flames' credibility is tarnished, allowing Raubahn's political enemies to begin moving against the monarchy. The Monetarists, the majority party on the Syndicate in Ul'dah, grow in power due to their crackdown on internal conflict caused by concern over the Doman refugees. They seek control of Omega, an Allagan superweapon even stronger than the Ultima Weapon, which had been discovered in the ruins of Carteneau. Alphinaud, now the de facto leader of the Scions, unwittingly facilitates the Monetarists' rise by organizing an Alliance-wide Grand Company called the Crystal Braves. The Braves are bought off by the Monetarists, who launch a coup and assassination attempt of Nanamo, who was planning to dissolve the Syndicate and monarchy to cripple the Monetarists. Though the Sultana survives and the Scions are later able to rescue Raubahn, the Scions are scattered and Minfilia is killed, and the Royalists are beaten. Though Ul'dah's governmental structures aren't brought down by the insurgency, the remnants of the Scions are forced to flee to Ishgard, opening a new theater of conflict in the war against Garlemald and the primals. Dragonsong War spillover Around the same time as the Monetarist coup in Ul'dah, Ysayle Dangoulain, an Ishgardian heretic better known by her alias, Lady Iceheart, summons Shiva into her own body. She believes herself to be the second coming of the historical Shiva, lover to Hraesvelgr, and hopes to end the Dragonsong War. Though the Warriors of Light defeat Shiva, Ysayle survives and destroys the defenses on the Steps of Faith, allowing the Dravanians to attack Ishgard. Because Ishgard serves as a buffer state between the Alliance and the Empire, the Alliance is forced to intervene to drive back the Dravanian Horde. Like most other conflicts the Scions involve themselves in, the Dragonsong War becomes intertwined with the Garlean war. Most notably, the VIth Legion attempts to seize the Warring Triad, imprisoned eikons that could be used as models for the imprisonment of primals in the future. After confronting the Vanu Vanu and their primal, Bismarck, in the Sea of Clouds, the VIth Legion arrives at the home of the Warring Triad: Azys Lla. Atop Azys Lla, the VIth Legion encounters the Scions, two Ascians, and the Heavens' Ward, all of who seek to use the Allagan technology there for their own ends. The Warriors of Light emerge victorious over all other parties, but VIth Legatus Regula van Hydrus escapes. Van Hydrus is also present at the Scions' victory over the eikon Sephirot. Later, the Scions attempt to assassinate van Hydrus to cripple the VIth Legion, but the Legatus again flees. Shortly after, the Scions defeat another eikon, Sophia. The VIth Legion and the Scions later join forces to defeat the final member of the Warring Triad, Zurvan, and van Hydrus is killed in the battle. With the permanent death of Nidhogg atop the Steps of Faith and the destruction of the Heavens' Ward at Azys Lla, the thousand-year war in Ishgard is brought to a close with Aymeric de Borel and his allies victorious. They immediately move to establish a republic and formally join the Eorzean Alliance. Concurrently to the VIth Legion's campaign in Abalathia's Spine, the Gnath summon Ravana at Thok ast Thok, hoping to use him in their own war against the Horde. As part of the Ishgardians' negotiations with the Dravanians of Anyx Trine, the Warrior of Light and Shiva are dispatched to slay Ravana. The Empire also sends troops to police the Keeper of the Lake, though it is unclear to what end, and they are are defeated by the Warrior of Light shortly before Midgardsormr awakens. Global revolution With the Warring Triad destroyed, the VIth Legion has failed to provide the Empire with the desired anti-primal technology. Though the Empire had thus thrown away three Legions in their attempts to contain the primal threat, the war is far from over: seeing Garlemald's weakness, anti-Garlean factions posit that their time had come. Campaign for the Gyr Abanian Fringes Ilberd Feare, an extremist of the Ala Mhigan Resistance calling himself the Griffin, operating out of the Ala Mhigan refugee camp at Little Ala Mhigo in Southern Thanalan, begins plotting a revolution in Ala Mhigo to overthrow the Empire once and for all. The Ascian Elidibus, or "the Emissary", provides the Griffin with preternatural aid, including the Eyes of Nidhogg. Ilberd manipulates Ala Mhigan sympathizers within the Grand Companies to assault Baelsar's Wall, arranging for their massacre at the hands of the Empire to provoke an all-out war between Eorzea and Garlemald. Though Ilberd's assault fails and the Scions attempt to infiltrate the Wall to assassinate him, he ultimately sacrifices his life to summon a primal that surpasses even Bahamut. Louisoix's pupil, Papalymo Totolymo, attempts to recreate the spell that Louisoix used to contain Bahamut, but this only temporarily restrains the primal, and costs Papalymo his life. The Scions awaken Omega to down the summoned primal, Shinryu; while Omega and Shinryu duel in the skies over Gyr Abania, Raubahn Aldynn leads the Alliance forces to storm the Wall, seizing control of Castrum Oriens and the Gyr Abanian border, but committing Eorzea to open war against the Empire once more. As the Scions prepare for negotiations with the Ala Mhigan Resistance cell at Rhalgr's Reach, Marshal Pipin Tarupin leads an Alliance host into the Fringes, with the intention of attacking Castellum Velodyna. Though they push to the Velodyna River, forcing Grynewaht pyr Arvina and his men to retreat, XIIth Legatus Zenos yae Galvus (the crown prince of Garlemald) retaliates by attacking the Reach, defeating the Warriors of Light and causing massive casualties. He makes no effort to hold the Reach, and the Resistance and Scions evacuate their wounded to Castrum Oriens. Realizing that a war against the Empire is hopeless, the Alliance retreats to Castrum Oriens. Fall of the Ruby Sea The Garlean Empire had recently taken control of the Ruby Sea, allying with the Kojin of the Red to limit the influence of the Confederacy, the previously dominant political and naval power. Around the same time as the sack of the Reach, the Confederate situation becomes untenable, with both morale and supplies running low. With the war in Eorzea at a standstill, the Scions are sent to the East to liberate Doma with the intention of destabilizing the Empire. While attempting to cross the Ruby Sea, the Scion party witnesses Imperial atrocities committed in East Othard, bordering Confederate territory. Allying with the Confederacy and the Kojin of the Blue at Sui-no-Sato, the Scions send a party to attack the Blessed Treasury, the vault of Kojin religious relics, prompting the Red Kojin to abandon their posts and devote all military strength to defeating the Scions. Though the kami Susano is summoned as a primal, he is slain and the Scions escape. Meanwhile, the Confederacy launches an attack on the Garlean naval forces, which are forced to retreat to Yanxia. Though the fall of the Ruby Sea is a minor battle, it marks a turning point in the war: not only does it mean that Eorzean forces are active in the East, thus turning the conflict into a war on two fronts, it marks the first time that the Garleans are on the defensive, losing territory rather than gaining it. Liberation of Yanxia Having cleared a path through the Ruby Sea, the Scions now turn their attention to Yanxia. After a rendezvous with Yugiri Mistwalker, who had sought out Lord Hien in the Azim Steppe, they find that the Doman populace has been utterly crushed in the last revolt, and are unwilling to wage war against the Empire. A stealth mission rescues of prisoners held at Castrum Fluminis, restoring Doman morale. After a failed assassination at Yukuza Manor against Zenos, the Scions escape to the Steppe where they meet with Hien and the Mol and compete in the Nadaam for control of the Steppe. As the Mol emerge victorious, Grynewaht leads a host to the Steppe to assassinate the Warriors of Light and Hien, but is repelled. Now with the full force of the Xaela, the Blue Kojin, the Confederacy, and the Scions at their command, the Doman Liberation Front commences their plan: bombing the foundation of Doma Castle, flooding it and forcing the garrison to retreat into the upper floors where infantry led by the Warriors of Light and Gosetsu Daito will surround and eliminate them, while the Xaela's aerial forces engage the magitek patrols hovering over the castle. The plan works, and the Warriors of Light slay Grynewaht, who has been transformed into a cyborg as punishment for his defeat at the Nadaam. Though Gosetsu and Imperial Viceroy Yotsuyu goe Brutus go missing, the battle is a success and the Garlean army is forced to abandon Yanxia. Intending to precipitate a global revolution, Hien sends couriers throughout the Empire with propaganda glorifying the liberation of Doma. He orders the rebuilding of the Doman Enclave, the capital city that was destroyed in the previous two Doman wars, and sends a host to aid in the liberation of Ala Mhigo. Doma begins negotiating an exchange of prisoners with Ambassador Plenipotentiary Asahi sas Brutus and Maxima quo Priscus. Operation Rhalgr's Beacon Coinciding with the fall of Yanxia, Flame General Raubahn moves once again against Velodyna, calling his plan Rhalgr's Beacon. The Alliance host attacks the Fringes, but this is just a feint; a smaller unit under Lyse Hext takes Castellum Velodyna and raises the Ala Mhigan flag, causing mass panic in the Garlean force, which routs and is driven back to Mount Yorn. Ala Ghiri surrenders without a fight, and the Ananta in the region also surrender after the primal Lakshmi is slain by the Warriors of Light. The Alliance host lays siege to Specula Imperiatoris atop Mount Yorn. The final assault is led by Resistance general Conrand Kemp; unwilling to fight their countrymen, the Ala Mhigans in the garrison surrender. The Garleans retaliate by firing on the Specula, slaughtering Alliance and Imperial forces alike, and killing Kemp. Despite heavy losses, the Eorezeans occupy Mount Yorn. After the battle, the Scions send a small unit to infiltrate Castrum Abania, the stronghold defending the road to Ala Mhigo, which is able to sabotage their magitek cannons. This allows the Alliance to assault the Castrum, which falls to the rebels. The rebels regroup at Loch Seld, and the Scions are again able to infiltrate enemy lines, defeating Fordola rem Lupis while the Alliance bombs the gates of Ala Mhigo and the Xaela attack from the skies. Upon learning that Doma has fallen, the Farae Domitae switch sides, throwing open the doors for the Resistance. After heavy urban combat, the city falls. Though Zenos seizes control of Shinryu, the Warriors of Light strike him down; Zenos appears to have committed suicide after the battle. With the liberation of Gyr Abania, Ala Mhigo is declared a republic and joins the Alliance. Though the Ananta again attempt to summon Lakshmi—this time in a governing council meeting—she is slain by the Warriors of Light, and Fordola is released from prison long enough to use Resonance to prevent any temperings. Ascian control of Garlemald Zenos's corpse is recovered and possessed by Elidibus as a puppet after the battle of Ala Mhigo. Solus is also still alive, as his grandson Varis had used Allagan cloning technology to create youthful clones of him. In truth, Solus is the host body of the Ascian Emet-Selch, and the true power behind the Garlean throne. From this point on, Garlemald openly supports the plan to bring about a Rejoining. Internal revolts Revolts break out across the Empire in response to the fall of Doma, in particular in Dalmasca, but they are put down in part through a chemical agent called the Black Rose. The chemical's use combined with the destruction of the First would lead to an Eighth Umbral Calamity. Rebels attack the Black Rose facility and destroy most of the stock. Under "Zenos's" orders, Asahi is tasked with restoring Garlean morale by reminding them of the terror of the primals and he manipulates Yotsuyu into summoning Tsukuyomi into herself during the prisoner exchange. Because Hien had correctly guessed that the prisoner exchange is a trap, the Warriors of Light, Confederacy, and Doman Liberation Front are able to act and prevent prisoner casualties. Asahi and Yotsuyu are killed in the fighting, and the exchange goes through as intended. An alliance is proposed between Asahi's second-in-command, Maxima, who leads the anti-war Populares faction, and the Scions, to deal with the Ascian threat. As the Populares are returning to Garlemald with Alphinaud in tow, their ship is shot down by a Garlean host over the Burn, causing heavy casualties and bringing about open hostilities between the Populares and the Empire. They are rescued by mercenaries led by Gaius van Baelsar, now going by the name Shadowhunter, who is mobilizing against the Ascians to extract revenge for their betrayal at the Prateorium. The Populares find asylum and sanctuary in Eorzea as Ala Mhigo grants them safety while Alphinaud continues on with the Shadowhunter to investigate the Empire's plans and the Ascians' involvement. Battles of the Ghimlyt Dark Emperor Varis mobilizes Garlemald for the reconquest of Ala Mhigo. Negotiations with the Alliance fail when Varis reveals his plans for the Rejoining and that his grandsire, Solus zos Galvus, is in fact an Ascian. Doma, with the aid of the Azim Steppe and Garlond Ironworks, erects a wall across the Burn preventing an Imperial assault to the east, allowing the Doman alliance to commit all its troops to the western front. Imperial troops are met by the Alliance at the bottleneck known as the Ghimlyt Dark, where they are soundly defeated and forced to retreat. They lead another assault under Zenos yae Galvus (Elidibus) with the intention of assassinating the Warrior of Light, but this mission fails due to the intervention of Estinien. Fighting continues on the Ala Mhigan front, but without Black Rose or the Warrior of Light, who traveled to the First, the battle has largely become a stalemate. Deaths of the Emperors Though Varis continues to conspire with Elidibus, the true Zenos attacks Garlemald itself, assassinating the Emperor and banishing Elidibus to reclaim his own body. Meanwhile, Emet-Selch leaves the Source as part of his schemes in the First, but is killed by the Warrior of Light when he attempts to bring about the Eighth Umbral Calamity. As a result, the Empire is left without leadership as Zenos proclaims he has no interest in ruling, forsaking his birthright in favor of his hunt for the Warrior of Light. Without anyone to take the throne, the Empire quickly fell into chaos and civil war as various figures take command of the Imperial Legions to assume the throne by force.. Category:Events in Final Fantasy XIV